gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use)
The AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) is a variant of the AMS-129 Geara Zulu, it is featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology and Combat Characteristics This Geara Zulu belongs to Angelo Sauper, the chief of Full Frontal's elite guards, and is painted in his violet personal colors. The Geara Zulu was not a "high performance" mobile suit. Meaning that although the Geara Zulu's specs gives it a superior performance to the Geara Doga, its technology does not "push the envelope" as the mobile suits of the First Neo Zeon War did. Like the Geara Doga, the Geara Zulu's design was based on using simple and conventional mobile suit technology. This made the Geara Zulu fairly easy and cheap to mass produce as well as simple to pilot since it does not have any difficult to use features such as a transformation system. In order to increase overall versatility the Sleeves have produced a wide variety of hand armaments that can be used by the Geara Zulu. The Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) has modified shoulder and leg armor, a larger backpack possessing larger fuel tanks with a pair of dedicated generators and stabilizer, and has more detailed markings. It is usually equipped with a beam rifle that has an underslung grenade launcher, and carries extra beam rifle magazines on the front skirt armor. It also comes equipped with a lange bruno gun kai, extra fuel pods, and a shield. Armaments ;*Beam Machine Gun :The standard armament of most mobile suits is a beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored on the front skirt armor. The rifle design is (aesthetically) similar to that of the Nazi Sturmgewehr-44. The machine gun can be fired in fully-automatic, firing yellow beams. Technical specifications indicate that the beam rifle possesses a modular design that allows equipment to be added and removed, thus altering the beam rifles overall abilities. ;*Grenade Launcher :A grenade launcher is attached below the barrel of beam rifle. ;*Sturmfaust :One of the most common weapons used by Zeon/Neo Zeon's Mobile Suit. It is weaker than the bazooka but trades off firepower for cost. ;*Hand Grenade :This weapon used by both Earth Federation and Zeon. It is not very powerful and accuarate. However, it is capable to performing different roles in the battle ;*Beam Tomahawk :The only close combat weapon of the Geara Zulu is a single beam tomahawk, which, when not in use is mounted on the rear skirt of the suit. The head of the beam tomahawk has two beam emitters, one on the side that emits the axe-blade, and the second on top that emits a beam spike that can be used for stabbing attacks. ;*Shield :The AMS-129 Geara Zulu can be equipped with two styles of shields. The first is a shoulder shield, similar to the model used on the MS-06 Zaku II, mounted on the right shoulder. The second is the shield used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga. Apart from being used for their standard purpose both shields can mount four Sturmfaust weapons. ;*Lange Bruno Gun Kai :The same weapon found on the AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type. While the previous Lange Bruno Gun was able to fire only solid rounds, the improved version can fire beams. ;*Beam Shotrifle :Based off of the same weapon used by the MSN-04 Sazabi, seen on Angelo Sauper's Geara Zulu. It has two barrels, one for the diffusing beam, and one that fires a normal beam. The shotrifle can also form a beam saber from the diffusion beam barrel for close combat. ;*Submachine Gun :A low damage beam weapon with a higher rate of fire than other beam rifles. History For more information on the Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom's history, please go to Angelo Sauper's page. Variants *YAMS-130 Krake Zulu Picture Gallery ams-129-angelo.jpg|Novel version srwhotnews_hj9_p122.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type/Angelo Sauper Use) - Lineart AMS-129 - Geara Zulu -.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu - Beam Shotrifle/Submachine Gun Gd_hguc_geara_zulu_angelo_a.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) - Boxart HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom0.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) HG Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Custom2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) Notes References UC Episode 3 Weapons 4.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) - TechDetailDesign.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu Sauper Use - Technical Detail/Design 55GZ456.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu - Weapons/Technical Detail/Design External Links *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper use) on MAHQ ja:AMS-129 ギラ・ズール